


Sorry

by Ventorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventorum/pseuds/Ventorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had tried to tell Dean he was sorry, but Dean hadn't heard him. Meg understands what Castiel was trying to say to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted at FFnet.
> 
> _Kind of a sad drabble written after seeing season 7's episode 21, Reading is Fundamental. It is not written as Megstiel, but you could see it that way if you chose to. Personally, I can't go there. My mind refuses! See it stamp its little hooves in fury?_  
>  Every time she calls him "Cas" or "Clarence" my mind brays "Nuuuu!" in denial, like a branded calf.   
> Oh, Chuck! Cas and Dean's "Profound Bond" seemed so profoundly broken. So - this was my heart's cry. 

What Castiel had said to Dean was true. He didn't know what he would do next. He appeared beside Meg as she packed a bag full of her essential belongings and a rolled up copy of Bio magazine. She didn't seem fazed by his sudden appearance. She raised a dark brow challengingly and the corner of her mouth rose in a barely discernible smirk.

"I am leaving now."

She shrugged at his statement. "You weren't much company most of the time anyway," she drawled.

Cas smiled at her, as though they were sharing a secret.

"Did you and your ex kiss and make up?" she continued. Cas shook his head slowly, his smile flattening out.

"No. He heard what I said, but he didn't _listen_." Cas picked up and unrolled Meg's magazine. She made no attempt to stop him. He flipped through the pages. "So full of emptiness." He held it out for her to pack away again. "It should cost less."

She took the magazine and watched his face for a few seconds as he glanced around the room, her expression indecipherable, deliberately blank. Then Castiel disappeared with an echo of flapping.

"I hear you," she said to the empty room. "I remember when _you_ used to be the one with the stick up his ass."


End file.
